The Bugaloos Episodes
The Bugaloos (1970-1971) Complete Series (1970-1971) The series was video taped at Paramount Studios, and was broadcasted on ABC's Saturday Morning programming in 1970. 1. "Firefly, Light My Fire" (Pilot Episode) The Bugaloos rescue Sparky the Firefly after he had been runover while hitch-hiking, and try to help him with his confidence and teach him how to fly; meanwhile, when Benita Bizarre discovers their singing talents, she attempts to make I.Q., Harmony, and Courage her backup for her own musical career. * Broadcast date: September 12, 1970 * Writers: Si Rose & John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli * Feature song: "The Senses Of Our World" 2. "Our Home Is Our Hassle" Wanting to approve on her songwriting,Benita Bizarre moves to Tranquility Forest. * Broadcast date: September 19, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 3. "The Great Voice Robbery" Jealous of Joy's lovely singing voice, Benita Bizarre kidnaps her, and attempts to steal her voice for herself to improve her own singing talent (or lakc thereof). * Broadcast date: September 26, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 4. "Courage, Come Home" Benita takes advantage of Courage coming down with amnesia, and tries to convince him that he's her long, lost nephew Melvin. * Broadcast date: October 3, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 5. "If I Had the Wings Of a Bugaloo" I.Q. has been kidnapped by Benita Bizarre, who plans to steal his wings, so she may be able to fly like a Bugaloo. * Broadcast date: October 10, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 6. "Now You See 'Em, Now You Don't" When Sparky the Firefly is "adopted" by Benita, The Bugaloos suspect she has another scheme up her sleeve, so they turn themselves invisible to keep an eye on Sparky without blowing their cover. * Broadcast date: October 17, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 7. "Today, I'm a Firefly" Sparky runs away from Benita, so Funky Rat, Woofer and Tweeter go after him, thinking he's heading back for Tranquility Forest; when they can't find him, they decide to shrink The Bugaloos and trap them inside Benita's busted up music box. * Broadcast date: October 24, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 8. "Benita's Double Trouble" KOOK Radio's DJ Peter Platter has been kidnapped by Benita Bizarre, but when word gets out, I.Q. attempts a rescue mission by infiltrating Benita's jukebox apartment, masquerading as her to throw off Funky Rat, Woofer and Tweeter. * Broadcast date: October 31, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 9. "Help Wanted: Firefly" Peter Platter needs new talent on his radio show, and hires Sparky the Firefly; when Benita finds out, she attempt to intercept KOOK's broadcast signal and take over the station. * Broadcast date: November 7, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray) * Director: Tony Charmoli 10. "Circus Time At Benita's" The Bugaloos prepare to hold a circus for Tranquility Forest, though their magician has been kidnapped by Benita, who wants him to hypnotize her into being the world's greatest singer. * Broadcast date: November 14, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 11. "The Uptown 500" Benita Bizarre challenges The Bugaloos to a race. * Broadcast date: November 21, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 12. "The Love Bugaloos" * Broadcast date: November 28, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 13. "Lady, You Don't Look Eighty" Benita Bizarre has reasons to believe that The Bugaloos know the whereabouts of a fountain of youth. * Broadcast date: December 5, 1970 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 14. "On a Clear Day" In order to ruin a rock concert The Bugaloos plan to hold, Benita fills Tranquility Forest with fog. * Broadcast date: December 12, 1969 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 15. "The Bugaloos Bugaboo" * Broadcast date: December 20, 1969 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 16. "Benita the Beautiful" * Broadcast date: December 26, 1969 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli 17. "The Good Old Days" Benita Bizarre comes into possession of the deed to all of Tranquility Forest, and decides to evict The Bugaloos; when news reaches them, Joy dresses up as a medium to offer to tell Benita's fortune, which she predicts that nothing but bad luck and misfortune will follow Benita if she doesn't befriends The Bugaloos once and for all. * Broadcast date: January 2, 1971 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Tony Charmoli * Like H.R. Pufnstuf, a second season for The Bugaloos was considered, but ultimately the Kroffts turned down the offer, knowing that it would be too much of a finacial disaster. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides